


you are in love

by pippas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Newtina Appreciation Month, Pining, Romance, lil bit of angst, theres gonna be a happy ending though, tina is in loveeeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippas/pseuds/pippas
Summary: His smile burns the inside of her eyelids and she swears she can feel the ghost of his fingertips on her cheek. Her mind keeps thinking ‘it’s him’ when ever a blue coated someone walks by.She thinks she may be in love.





	you are in love

It has been one year since Newt left, promising to come back and deliver his book in person. It has been eleven and a half months since his first letter arrived, and it has been two since his last, with no explanation for why he stopped writing to her.

Tina wants to be mad, but mostly she is confused. Despite only knowing Newt for a few days, she had experienced so much with him, and she liked to think that meant something. She liked to think she knew him, if only well enough to know he was not the kind of person to suddenly stop replying to letters.

She tries to push him out of her mind. A modern woman like her does not dwell on eccentric British wizards, and there is no use in fretting over it, trying to find the answer in the silence. There could be any number of reasons why he hasn’t replied ( ~~he is still in love with Leta Lestrange, he will never love her, she is too plain, too serious, too—~~ ), and there is no way of knowing until he does. Or doesn’t. Worrying means you suffer twice, she thinks to herself, until she remembers who’s philosophy it is.

And yet. As much as she tries, Tina still thinks of him. His promise whispers in her mind when it’s too late at night or too early in the morning and she doesn’t have the energy to push the thoughts away. His smile burns the inside of her eyelids and she swears she can feel the ghost of his fingertips on her cheek. Her mind keeps thinking ‘ it’s him’ whenever a blue-coated someone walks by.

She thinks she may be in love.

* * *

 

Tina checks her watch. 1:37 am. She closes her eyes briefly, letting her body rest for just a second. Paperwork is always grueling, but even more so when you’re an Auror who’s just closed a three-week long case. However, the night is cool, the streets empty of the regular hustle of people, and it soothes her weary brain. Tina’s favorite coffee shop across the street, a small, cozy, cafe, is still open, and even from where she’s standing, Tina can smell the rugelach wafting across the street. Her stomach growls, and despite the late hour, Tina decides to indulge herself.

The warmth of the cafe wraps over her like a blanket, and she is sorely tempted to just lay down in a booth and sleep. As she walks up to the counter, her eyes catch on the only other customer in the cafe, a blue-coated someone nursing a cup. Tina resolutely ignores the fluttering of her heart, ignores the way her mind leaps to a wonderful fantasy of Newt Scamander somehow sitting in the corner booth of her favorite coffee shop at an ungodly hour, here to give her a copy of his book—

“Ms. Goldstein?”

Tina almost trips in her haste to spin around. Her eyes, only a second ago drooping with exhaustion, now are very, _very_ awake.

Newt Scamander is indeed sitting in the corner booth of her favorite coffee shop at gone past 1 in the morning, and Tina isn’t sure if she’s dreaming.

“Um, hello. Wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Newt says, and he is every bit as awkward and endearing as he was four and a half months ago. Tina feels her heart expand.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mr. Scamander,” Tina says, a small smile forming. She wants to chastise herself for being so warm to a man whose letters just stopped coming, but seeing him here, of all the places he could have been, bathed in glowing light from a lamp, with his fringe hanging in his eyes and his green eyes gazing at her, her tired brain wants to believe that he couldn’t have forgotten her, that there must be a good, reasonable explanation for the end to his letters.

Newt ducks his head but smiles nonetheless. Tina, much too tired to stand for much longer, slides into the seat across from him. She can’t stop smiling at him as she drums her fingers on the seat, resisting the urge to reach out and make sure he is real. There are so many questions running through her mind, but she decides it’s best to start with the easiest.

“What are you doing here?” She asks.

“I could ask the same of you,” he says, but his eyes are smiling. “I just arrived from London this afternoon. Mr. Worme, my publisher, is having me meet with some American publishers about my book and I’m still not quite used to the time difference. I couldn’t go to sleep and well,” he wildly gestures around him, “I remember coming to this cafe after we met with the president last time I was here, so I came back. It’s the only decent cup of tea I can find in this city.”

She smiles, endeared by his answer, even if it wasn’t quite what she was asking for. She quietly remembers his deep hatred of American tea. With him so close now, so real, it’s as if there was never an ocean between them. She remembers him like she had only just seen him yesterday.

 _But you haven’t_ , she thinks. _You haven’t seen him in a year. You haven’t heard from him in two months._

He is looking at her through his fringe and she feels like a spotlight is on her. She wants answers, but she is afraid of what she will hear and all she wants is to keep him with her, to stay in his orbit. So instead, she musters all the bravery she has left in her at 1:45 in the morning and asks, “Where are you staying?”

“The Pegasus, my publisher wants m—”

“Stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts literally forever. its meant to be a one-shot but i have no idea where this is going and i'm not feeling it at the moment so i'm going to turn this into a multi-chapter and i'll try and post the rest later (no promises but i'll try!) i just wanted to get what i had out there. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! leave a kudo and a comment if you wanna! and happy pride month!


End file.
